Chico Transparente
by kana-asuki
Summary: Alfred era un dibujo sin color hecho por Arthur, día a día lo observaba enamorandose de él, Pidiendo al cielo a que le concediera un color para así ser visto por el inglés. Regalo para Dibu-chan


_**Mi tercera actualización de la semana, Desde hace días venia pensando en que regalo, atrasado, darle a una personita especial para mí.**_

_**No es el UkUs que pensé o planee al principio, de hecho iba ser con una diferente temática (Tal vez suba eso cuando lo termine bien) Pero entonces oí esta canción y sé que a ti también te gusta Vocaloid, en especial Miku.**_

_**La canción se llama "Chica Transparente y la canta Hatsune Miku"**_

**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya, como tods debemos de saber

_**Aclaración**:__Este Fic esta inspirado en un universo alterno al de Hetalia._

**Advertencias**: Parejas Hombre x Hombre

_**Dedicatoria**: A mi querida_ **Dibucrito**, Dibu-chan espero y sea de tu agrado, Feliz día del niño atrasado :p.

* * *

_**Soy Transparente**_

_**En un mundo sin color**_

_**Esperando que me notes **_

_**¿Por qué me enamoré de ti siendo yo transparente?**_

_Un joven de ojos verdes terminaba de trazar líneas en la hoja, miró con melancolía su trabajo terminado, una lágrima rebelde cayó de sus ojos verdes mientras plasmaba en el papel un nombre._

¡Hola! Me llamo Alfred o bueno eso dice en la parte inferior del papel, soy un dibujo hecho a lápiz, no tengo ningún color ¿Será por eso qué él no me mira?

Yo soy transparente, esperó al día en que ese joven me de más colores, cualquiera estaría bien para mí, pero él no me mira, aunque siempre me lleve en sus pertenencias no me dirige la mirada ¿Es por qué soy transparente?

Día con día veo como sus ojos van perdiendo aquel brillo, eso me causa una gran decepción ¡Sus ojos son hermosos! No debería dejar que se ensombrezcan.

Lo miró todos los días, vivo en un mundo donde todo es como yo, transparente, por eso solo lo puedo mirar a él. Quiero que me mire, pero él no me nota si quiera.

A veces miró lágrimas caer de tus hermosos ojos, la impotencia de no poder limpiarlas con mis manos es inmensa, pero no puedo hacer nada más que únicamente quedarme a tu lado.

Espero y espero a que lleguen mis colores para que así por fin me veas, pero comienzo a creer que es imposible, que esos colores no existen es la idea que ronda por mi mente, me resigno a solo verte.

Tengo ojos, brazos y piernas, puedo verte pero tú no a mí ¿Qué clase de tortura es está?

Soy transparente en un mundo donde solo existo yo y solo puedo verlo a él.

Soy transparente y… me enamoré de él, aunque jamás podrá verme.

Hay días en los que me llegan olores diferentes, el olor a té que tanto tomas, tu colonia inglesa, el olor que desprende tu cuerpo cuando recién sales de bañar, todos esos olores inundan mi vació mundo y es cuando me pregunto ¿Podré yo emitir algún olor?

Hoy cuándo íbamos de camino por el parque un extraño aroma llegó a mí, un aroma que desprendía de un hombre, pude notar como tus ojos querían volver a llorar, ¿Dónde he olido este aroma antes? Se me hace tan familiar, porque lo he olido ¿Cierto?

Llegas a tu cuarto y te pones a llorar, me duele verte así y saber que no puedo consolarte, gimes de dolor y te retuerces en la cama ¿Puedo hacer algo para hacerte parar de llorar? No, Soy transparente, ni siquiera puedo llorar yo…

Es cuándo me doy cuenta de que dios es muy cruel ¿Por qué dios no me quiere dar colores?

Cierro mis manos en puños con la gran impotencia corriendo por mi cuerpo, te observo llorar rezando porque mis colores lleguen hasta ti y me notes. Pero eso nunca pasara.

Puedo ver todo, adelante, atrás, a lado y al otro lado ¿Está bien que pueda hacer eso?

La mañana aparece, el día es cálido y agradable, tanto como para hacerte salir a caminar, intentó ir lo más cercas tuyo.

Caminamos por un sendero vació, un lugar lleno de ¿Tumbas? Sí, eso parece. Llegamos hasta una tumba, te detienes y las gotas saladas vuelven a caer de tus ojos, me acerco un poco más intentando echar un vistazo.

Mis ojos alcanzan a leer un nombre "Alfred F. Jones" ese… ese es mi nombre.

Y como un flash el color amarillo inunda mi mente.

Tu mano sosteniendo la mía, tus labios besándome, atardeceres juntos, caminando tomados de la mano ante la puesta de sol, nuestras charlas, tus sonrisas, tu horrible comida ¡Todo viene a mi mente!

Y el mundo gira, gira y gira, el tiempo sigue su curso, tus lágrimas siguen cayendo y yo nunca más podre limpiarlas.

¿Dios, Por qué eres tan cruel? Te ruego que me des un color, amarillo, azul, negro, rojo, no importa solo quiero poder tocarlo.

Soy transparente y me enamoré de ti, pero por mi transparencia no me puedes ver ¿es tan malo desear tener un color?

Alzo mis brazos intentando tocarte, siento como el color azul llega a mi al mismo tiempo que gotas de agua corren por mis mejillas.

"_La suave mano del americano tocaba tiernamente las mejillas del inglés_

—_Alfred te amo__, por favor no me dejes._

—_Lo siento Arthur, yo agh…—Un chorro de sangre corrió de sus labios— yo también te amo…_

_Lentamente la mano cayó sin un rastro de vida"_

La lluvia comenzó a caer ¿No era antes un día soleado?, Quiero dejar de ser transparente para poder tocarte una vez más ¿Por qué dios es tan cruel de darme esta forma de vida? Por favor deja de ser tan cruel conmigo y bríndame un color que él sea capaz de verlo.

_El arcoíris se apiado de aquella pobre alma brindándole todos sus colores, Alfred sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar._

—_Arthur… Te amo._

_Los colores del viento también lo ayudaron, mezclándose con su suave voz hasta llegar a los oídos del inglés._

_Pero cuándo este volteo solo pudo apreciar una rosa azul con un listón rojo._

_Al momento de tomarla en sus manos una explosión de coloridos recuerdos llenó su mente__, pero uno en especial lo hizo dejar de llorar, ese listón rojo era el mismo que él le regalo a Alfred y que este uso como pulsera desde que se conocieron…_

"—_**¿Sabes? Dicen que las rosas azules en cuanto las tocas te hacen olvidar el dolor de una perdida…**_

_**Chillaba el americano feliz mientras terminaba de leer un cuento antiguo.**_

—_**Te prometo que la próxima vez que estés triste te regalare una.**_

—_**Al, eres un idiota— comentó el inglés con una leve sonrisa"**_

_Salió de sus recuerdos con una leve sonrisa en los labios, de su cartera sacó aquel dibujo que realizo un día después de la muerte de Alfred, desde ese día no lo había vuelto a ver, abrió la hoja mostrando la figura del americano, secando sus lagrimas tomó el dibujo y la rosa para depositarlas en la tumba._

—_Adiós mi Idiota héroe, siempre te amaré… _

_El viento soplo recuperando sus colores, mostrando la silueta del rubio de lentes despidiéndose de aquel hombre que fue su gran amor en vida._

—_Yo también te amo Arthur._

* * *

_Ya casi acabo mis siguientes actualizaciones, en esta semana pienso actualizar y finalizar lo que tenga que hacer, muchas gracias por leerme y apoyarme, espero y haya sido de su agrado._

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


End file.
